


Unexpected Comfort

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 5 of This Might Help drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Comfort

Isaac couldn’t help but feel the rage that poured out of him through his fists. He had no control over it. That is until Scott screamed at him.   
Scott’s voice was like stepping into a cool bath after being in the hot sun all day. All the rage had quickly left his body, leaving him in a strange limbo. He quickly fled the scene with Lydia hot on his heels at the request of Scott.  
He could hear Scott smoothing things over with coach as best as Scott’s ability could, but his focus was getting away from everyone.  
Finally he collapsed against a tree burying his head in this hands. Lydia softly sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair. She stayed silent, but she was there. And that was what he needed - someone to be there with him.


End file.
